


we're all right where we're supposed to be

by andtimestoodstill



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pynch Week, could be a nick and norahs infinite playlist au but i didnt try that hard, the author enjoys making fun of tad carruthers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andtimestoodstill/pseuds/andtimestoodstill
Summary: Ronan Lynch was sitting alone at a dive bar in Cambridge, eyes trained on a TV behind the bar playing a hockey game while a bunch of Harvard losers played some sort of trivia game behind him. Not that Ronan cared about hockey, but he did care about not getting approached by strangers. And pretending to be occupied by watching a game was usually a good way to do that.Usually.“Would you be my boyfriend for five minutes?” someone on Ronan’s left asks.Ronan turned, ready to tell the guy to kindly fuck off. But the first thing Ronan noticed were his round blue eyes, the second were the freckles. So many freckles.He paused, mouth hanging open unattractively. “Uh, what?”(In which, Adam Parrish needs a boyfriend and Ronan Lynch is more than willing to play along)Pynch Week 2019 Day 4: Meet Cute (+Fake Dating)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6XXfqPRG4TQ)

Ronan Lynch was sitting alone at a dive bar in Cambridge, eyes trained on a TV behind the bar playing a hockey game while a bunch of Harvard losers played some sort of trivia game behind him. Not that Ronan cared about hockey, but he did care about not getting approached by strangers. And pretending to be occupied by watching a game was usually a good way to do that.

Usually.

“Would you be my boyfriend for five minutes?” someone on Ronan’s left asks.

Ronan turned, ready to tell the guy to kindly fuck off. But the first thing Ronan noticed were his round blue eyes, the second were the freckles. So many freckles.

He paused, mouth hanging open unattractively. “Uh, what?”

The guy took the open seat next to Ronan, looking back over his shoulder once before answering. “Would you be my boyfriend for five minutes?” he asks again, running a hand through his tousled sandy hair. “I came here alone and my ex is on his way and I really don’t have the energy to deal with his incessant flirting tonight.”

Ronan wasn’t sure what was lamer, sitting alone in a dive bar in a college town where you don’t even go to school, or playing bar trivia alone on a Thursday night.

“What makes you think I’m into dudes?” Ronan asks, his _chill_, as Noah called it, finally returned.

“Uh,” the guy looked down. “You’re wearing rainbow socks.”

Ronan glanced down at his feet, the pair of rainbow striped socks Gansey had given him as a gift when he arrived in Cambridge a few days ago peeking out over the tops of his boots. The only reason Ronan was wearing the stupid socks was because he had forgot pack enough pairs of socks for his trip. Gansey looked so fucking pleased when he put them on this morning.

“I’m sorry, I just assumed. I’ll go and find someone else.” The guy moved to stand, and Ronan panicked.

“Wait,” he reached out, moving to grab the guy by the arm but he paused at the last moment. The guy turned to him; blue eyes wide. “I am. Uh, into dudes. And I’ll pretend to be your boyfriend for five minutes.”

“Really?” he asked, sitting back down. “Thank you.” He looked genuinely relieved. “I’m, uh, Adam, by the way.”

“Ronan,” Ronan replied taking a sip of his beer. “Okay, what’s our backstory?”

“I doubt he’ll ask,” Adam laughed, a small, amused thing.

“Yeah, but what if he does?” Ronan swiveled on his barstool, knees pressing into Adam’s. “If he’s still into you, he’s gonna want to know how this,” Ronan pointed to the two of them, “happened.”

“You think so?”

“Absolutely. So, what’s our backstory?” he asked again.

“Uh, do you go to school around here? We could say we met—why are you laughing?”

Ronan couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up out of him. “Sorry, just the concept of higher education is very funny to me.” Adam bristled next to him, and Ronan searched for something to smooth the unintentionally ruffled feathers. “I didn’t even graduate from high school. So, yeah.”

“Oh,” Adam blanched. “Okay.”

“I mean, for the sake of tricking your ex, we can pretend I go to Harvard or whatever.” Ronan felt, more than heard, Adam shake with laughter next to him. “Or we can just pretend I graduated from high school.”

Adam smiled, straight teeth flashing in the low light of the bar. “Yeah, let’s stick with that.”

“My best friend goes to Harvard; we’ll say we met through him. You seem like almost as big of a fucking nerd as he is. You two would probably get along.”

“What’s his—oh shit he’s here. Quick, look like we’re actually together.” Adam tugged on Ronan’s arm, lifting it to wrap around his shoulders.

“Where?” Ronan asked, turning to look at the door inconspicuously.

“The other end of the bar, in the checkered shirt,” Adam responded, shuffling closer.

Ronan found the guy in question. “I think that’s technically gingham—holy shit is that _Tad Carruthers_?”

Adam froze. “How do _you_ know Tad?”

Ronan was about to respond when he was interrupted by a vaguely familiar voice. “Adam? Is that you?”

Adam turned, a wry smile on his face. “Hi, Tad. How are you?”

“I’m good, who’s this?” Tad peered around Adam’s frame. “_Lynch_?”

“Carruthers,” Ronan said with a nod.

“Are you two _together_?” Tad’s pale eyebrows rising up towards his hairline.

“We sure are, so if you could fuck off—”

Adam interrupted Ronan, patting his hand twice. He opened his mouth to say something, but Tad jumped in first. “I’m guessing Gansey introduced you two, huh?”

Adam’s seat squeaked as he turned to look at Ronan. “Yes, Ronan’s best friend Gansey, who goes to _Harvard_, introduced us.”

Ronan felt himself laugh, hiding the sound as he finished off his beer. He caught the eye of the bartender.

“Oh,” Tad started. “Well that’s good. I’m glad you’re doing well, Adam.” He reached out to touch Adam’s hand.

“Thanks, Tad.”

The bartender finally appeared, “can I get another? And,” Ronan turned to Adam. “You want anything, _babe_? Oh, Carruthers, you’re still here?” Adam colored and Tad pulled back his hand.

“I’ll just have what you’re having.”

Ronan turned his attention’s back to the bartender. “Two Guinesses.” She nodded and went to pour their drinks.

“I guess I should, uh go. I’m meeting some friends here. So. Yeah. I’ll see you guys around.”

“Bye, Tad.” Adam said. Ronan just stared him down as Tad backed away. The bartender returned with their drinks, placing down a pair of paper coasters and dropping their beers in front of them. Adam reached into his pocket and Ronan moved to take his arm back. “Here, let me pay you back for my beer.”

“Don’t worry about it. I already have a tab going.”

“Right.” Adam looked at his beer, tapping his knuckles on the edge of the bar. Ronan was entranced by the movement. Adam had good hands, freckled and boyish and Ronan wanted to lace their fingers together. “So, you’re friends with Gansey?”

“Yeah, we went to high school together.”

“Which is how you know Tad, I’m guessing.” Adam finally took a sip of his beer. “Gansey and I lived in the same building Freshman year. He, uh, was like my first friend here.”

“Oh my god,” Ronan turned. “You’re _Parrish_?”

Adam laughed, the corner of his mouth twitching. “Yeah. I guess I am.”

“Dude. _Dude_,” Ronan intoned. “Gansey is obsessed with you, man. He used to go on and on for hours about you. _Parrish did this_, and _Parrish did that_. _Parrish is _so_ handsome and funny and I’m in love with him_.”

“He did _not_ say that,” Adam said through a laugh.

“Okay, maybe not that last thing. But he is obsessed with you. He’s been trying to get me to meet you for three years.”

Adam knee knocked into Ronan’s, and Ronan watched a smile spread across his face. “He talks about you a lot too, _Lynch_.” He chuckled to himself. “He really misses you when he’s away.”

Ronan could feel his cheeks reddening, “Whatever.”

“It’s honestly surprising that we haven’t met until now.”

“Yeah, uh.” Ronan took a sip of his beer. “That’s because I’ve sort of been avoiding you.”

“What?”

Ronan scrubbed at the back of his head. “I mean. Put yourself in my shoes. Pretend you’re a deeply insecure high school drop out with daddy issues, and your best friend moves to the fucking nerd farm that is an Ivy League university and meets the only other person on the _planet_ that is just as much of a nerd as he is.”

“So you were what?” Adam’s shoe brushed against Ronan’s ankle. “Jealous of me?”

Ronan rolled his eyes, ignoring the blush making its way up his neck. “I had just decided that we,” Ronan gestured between them. “Had joint custody of him.”

Adam’s laugh seemed to surprise even him. “I get him during the school year, and you get him for school breaks and long weekends?”

Ronan couldn’t keep his laugh contained either. After a few beats he said, “I was scared that if I met you, I would _get it_, you know? Gansey is one of those guys who has a lot of people in his orbit, but he only has a few _real _friends. It was just me and Noah for a long time. And then Henry, but the jury’s still out on him. And, god, even Blue is kind cool, or whatever. Gansey has good taste in people.” He tapped his knuckles against the bar. “I was worried that if I met you, that I’d _like_ you.”

Adam was silent for a few beats. “So what’s the verdict?”  
  
“Huh?”

“Now that we’ve met, what do you think of me?”

“Christ, Parrish.” Ronan shook his head. “All I know about you so far is that you have terrible taste in boys.”

“He was my first boyfriend!” Adam laughed. “The first guy who showed any interest in me, really. You can’t blame me; I was a veritable bi disaster.”

“What about you? Do I live up to Gansey’s stories about me?”

“I mean,” Adam started to rip a bar napkin into tiny pieces. “Most of the stories Gansey tells about you seem, how do I put this nicely? Like complete and utter bullshit?”

Ronan was taking a poorly timed sip of his beer, the Guinness rushing up into his nose as he started to laugh. Adam rushed to his aid, napkins in hand. Once Ronan could breathe, he was laughing again.

“You good?” Adam asked, trying to keep the smile threatening to spread across his face at bay.

“Yeah.” Ronan cleared his throat. “So what did Gansey tell you about me? Because I bet it was all true.”

“You sure about that?” Adam asked. Ronan nodded. “Alright. Is it true that you had a pet raven named Chainsaw?”

“I _have_ a pet raven named Chainsaw,” he corrected.

Adam huffed out a laugh. “Okay, were you also a nationally ranked Irish river dancer?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“And you’re fluent in Latin?”

“I’m pretty sure you can’t be fluent in a dead language.”

“A devout Catholic?”

“Well, _devout_ is a strong word. I go to Mass every Sunday.”

“And you live on a farm?”

“I can show you pictures of my cows, if you’d like.”

Adam leaned back, impressed. There was a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth and Ronan wanted to reach out and smooth it away. He took a sip of his beer instead. “Wow. I really thought that he was making all that shit up.”

“Nah, I’m just that cool, Parrish.”

Adam hummed. “He didn’t mention that you dropped out of high school.”

“Ah, that’s probably because all that other stuff? Gansey can be proud of. He would have given anything for me to stay and graduate. Literally. Like he almost gave up our apartment to keep me at Aglionby. But I couldn’t do it anymore. That place was gonna kill me.”

“But you got out.”

Ronan looked up. There was a ferocity to Adam’s gaze, like he wasn’t talking about the private school education of a guy he had just met. He said it like the words meant something to him.

“Yeah. I got out.”

Adam finished his beer and Ronan followed suit. “Do you want to, uh.” Adam cleared his throat. “Get out of here?”

Ronan tapped his fingers on the rim of his empty pint glass. He desperately tried to play it cool, but he was sure that Adam could hear the way his breath caught at the question. “Yeah.” He pulled at the bracelets on his left wrist with his right hand. “I’d like that.”

Ronan closed his tab and the two of them made their way to the front of the bar, grabbing their coats and stepping out into the cold November air.

“It’s my birthday,” Ronan said, just to say something.

“And you’re spending it alone?”

He glanced over at Adam, now that they were standing, Ronan could see that he was a few inches taller than him. “I’m not alone anymore.”

Adam hummed. “Let me buy you ice cream or something. I don’t think I can get you a cake at this hour.”

“If you insist.” Adam laughed quietly, leading the way down the street. They were walking close enough that their hands brushed a few times, and Ronan could feel warmth radiating from the spot where they touched.

The walk to the ice cream parlor was, unfortunately, quick; just a few short blocks. Ronan missed Adam’s warmth at his side immediately as he began assessing the available flavors. Ronan didn’t have to look. Noah called him picky, but Ronan only liked one flavor of ice cream.

“What are you gonna get?”

“Vanilla,” Ronan tucked his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

“C’mon, Lynch.” Adam was smiling. “Live a little.”

“I’m a _purist_.”

“You’re _boring_,” Adam corrected. “Fine. Will you at least get, like, sprinkles on it or something?” Adam was looking at Ronan expectantly. One eyebrow raised. “Just to humor me?”

“Fine, Parrish. I’ll get sprinkles.”

Adam’s smile lit up the whole damn room.

He went up to the counter to order, carrying over two cones to where Ronan was standing. “Let’s eat outside.” Adam shouldered the door open.

“It’s cold as shit out there, Parrish,” Ronan said, despite following Adam out of the store.

They sat on a low retaining wall outside of the ice cream parlor, thighs pressed together. “Happy birthday, Ronan.” Adam handed over Ronan’s ice cream, vanilla with rainbow sprinkles. “I would sing, but I’m pretty sure I’m tone deaf.”

“I’m sure that’s not true.”

“I am deaf in my left ear.”

“Oh.” There was a tense silence. “Gansey never mentioned that in all his stories about you.”

A laugh bubbled out of Adam and Ronan felt himself relax. They were quiet for a few minutes as they ate their ice cream. Ronan finished first, brushing the crumbs from his hands on the front of his jeans. He glanced at Adam sidelong as he finished his; there was a bit of chocolate ice cream at the corner of his mouth.

“Um, you have.” Ronan gestured to Adam’s face.

“What?”

“Can I?” He held up a napkin, Adam looking at it quizzically. After a moment he nodded. Ronan wiped the corner of Adam’s mouth clean.

“Ronan,” Adam said, voice quiet.

Ronan dropped his hand, but he stayed in Adam’s space. “Adam?”

Adam didn’t respond. Instead, he leaned over and pressed his lips against Ronan’s in a searing and time-stopping kiss. Ronan’s hands came up to cup Adam’s cheeks as Adam opened up his mouth under him.

Adam tasted like chocolate ice cream and rainbow sprinkles.

When Ronan pulled away, he was breathless and feeling like his brain was full of fuzzy, white light. “That was nice,” Adam said at last, his forehead tipped against Ronan’s

Ronan huffed out a laugh. “Yeah. It was.”

“You’re a better kisser than Tad.”

Ronan leaned back, laughing. “Don’t talk about Tad Carruthers when I’m kissing you.”

“Point of order,” Adam’s smile was cracking across his face. Ronan hated to admit that even when Adam was being a nerd, he was still fucking adorable. “_I _kissed _you_.”

Ronan rushed forwards to slide his lips against Adam’s. It was a quick kiss, but Adam twisted his fingers in the fabric of Ronan’s shirt anyway. He didn’t move his hand when they pulled apart.

“Don’t talk about Tad Carruthers when I’m kissing you,” he repeated.

Adam laughed, nose slotting against Ronan’s. “Alright.” Adam kissed him again before standing up. “Walk me home?” he asked, holding one hand out for Ronan to take.

Ronan took it.

“Of course, Parrish.” He laced their fingers together. “Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *later when Ronan finally gets back to ganey's apartment*  
ronan: why didn't you tell me parrish was so hot?  
gansey: it didn't seem relevant. wait, how do you know he's hot?  
ronan: so you agree? you think that's he's hot?  
gansey: how do you know that he's hot?!??!!  
ronan: we made out. also we're going out tomorrow.  
gansey: *happy crying* cool
> 
> Comments/Kudos are always greatly appreciated ♥︎
> 
> You can find me [here.](https://andtimestoodstill.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6XXfqPRG4TQ)

Adam Parrish was a regular at Tony’s Thursday Trivia. Of all the bar trivia in Cambridge, Tony’s was his favorite. It was a little less popular with his classmates, being farther away from campus and the fact that they steadfastly carded everyone; but that meant that Adam had less competition. Adam had spent many Thursday evenings before he was 21 playing trivia with black X’s drawn on the backs of his hands.

Now that he was 21, he spent most Thursday evenings at Tony’s anyway.

Most of the time, Adam came with a few girls who were also Tony’s regulars, who despite being his fiercest competition, were some of Adam’s closest friends at Harvard. Tonight, he was alone. Emma and Josie had midterms coming up, and the only thing more important to them than cheap beer and watching freshman get their fake IDs get taken away, was doing well on their exams.

Adam was picking at a basket of cold fries waiting for the next round of trivia to start when his phone chirped with a text message.

**TAD CARRUTHERS: **Hey! You at Tony’s tonight? I’m meeting some friends there and I’d love to buy you a drink and catch up :)

“_Fuck_,” Adam swore under his breath. Over the last four days, Adam had five exams. He was exhausted, and Thursday night trivia was supposed to be his reward for making it through the week from hell. The last thing Adam wanted to do was _catch up_ with Tad Carruthers.

He thought about grabbing his coat and booking it out of the bar, but that didn’t seem fair. Tony’s was Adam’s place. Tad had hated Tony’s; he had always thought he was too good to come here. Adam searched the bar, hoping that the familiar interior would provide him with some kind of solution.

Instead, Adam’s gaze landed on a pair of rainbow socks.

Later, Adam would feel a little embarrassed by how quickly he committed to this half-baked plan; but Adam was up like a shot and slipped into the seat next to the severe looking guy sitting at the bar.

“Would you be my boyfriend for five minutes?” he asks.

The guy turned, dark eyebrows furrowed, icy blue eyes narrowed. He was even more intense looking than Adam imagined, all sharp cheekbones and pale skin. Adam wanted to run away and make out with this dude at the same time.

His face softened after a moment, sounding a little dazed when he said, “Uh, what?”

Adam settled next to him, checking the bar to see if Tad had arrived yet. “Would you be my boyfriend for five minutes?” He brushed a nervous hand through his hair. “I came here alone, and my ex is on his way and I really don’t have the energy to deal with his incessant flirting tonight.”

When the guy spoke again, there was an edge to his voice. “What makes you think I’m into dudes?”

“Uh,” Adam looked down. “You’re wearing rainbow socks.”

The guy followed Adam’s gaze, humming quietly at the sight of the striped socks peeking out of his boots. With his head bent forward, Adam could see the edges of a black tattoo peeking out over the collar of his shirt.

Adam was a naturally curious person, he liked to take things apart to see how they worked and then put them back together again. He was sure that was why he wanted to peel back the fabric of this guy’s shirt and see just where that tattoo went.

Adam needed to get the hell out of here. He started to stand, “I’m sorry, I just assumed. I’ll go and find someone else.”

“Wait,” Adam turned back slowly, the guy’s hand raised to stop him, hovering between them. “I am. Uh, into dudes. And I’ll pretend to be your boyfriend for five minutes.”

Adam blew out a breath and sat back down. “Really?” The guy nodded. “Thank you. I’m, uh, Adam, by the way.”

“Ronan,” he replied and took a sip of his beer. “Okay, what’s our backstory?”

Adam laughed, looking down at his hands. “I doubt he’ll ask.”

“Yeah, but what if he does?” Ronan swiveled on his barstool, knees pressing into Adam’s. “If he’s still into you, he’s gonna want to know how this happened.”

“You think so?”

“Absolutely. So, what’s our backstory?”

“Uh, do you go to school around here? We could say we met,” Ronan had started laughing, a beautiful, unconscious thing. “Why are you laughing?” Adam asked, exasperated.

“Sorry, just the concept of higher education is very funny to me.” There were few beats of silence. “I didn’t even graduate from high school. So, yeah.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“I mean, for the sake of tricking your ex, we can pretend I go to Harvard or whatever.” Adam started to shake with silent laughter. When Ronan spoke again, there was a smile in his voice. “Or we can just pretend I graduated from high school.”

“Yeah,” Adam smiled at Ronan. “Let’s stick with that.”

Ronan was really getting into their con, nudging Adam’s knee with his own. “My best friend goes to Harvard; we’ll say we met through him. You seem like almost as big of a fucking nerd as he is. You two would probably get along.”

“What’s his,” Adam caught a glimpse of a familiar blond head out of the corner of his eye, standing at the bar. He hadn’t even seen Tad come in. “Oh shit he’s here. Quick, look like we’re actually together.” Adam instinctively grabbed for Ronan’s arm, throwing it over his shoulders.

Ronan glanced behind them. “Where?”

“The other end of the bar, in the checkered shirt,” Adam responded, shuffling closer in an effort to keep them upright.

“I think that’s technically gingham—holy shit is that _Tad Carruthers_?”

“How do _you_ know Tad?” Adam whispered under his breath.

Before Ronan could respond, Tad said, “Adam? Is that you?”

Adam turned towards his voice, trying to school his features into some semblance of a smile. “Hi, Tad. How are you?”

“I’m good, who’s this?” Tad was wryly smiling as he tried to see who belonged to the arm wrapped around Adam’s shoulders. His face fell. “_Lynch_?” he intoned.

“Carruthers,” Ronan said, cool as a cucumber.

How the hell did they even know each other? And know each other well enough to justify the obvious hostility between them?

Tad looked between them, confused. “Are you two _together_?”

Ronan smiled at Tad wolfishly, pleased as punch. “We sure are, so if you could fuck off—”

Adam patted Ronan’s hand, desperately trying to get him to shut up. No need to kick a dog when he was down.

“I’m guessing Gansey introduced you two, huh?” Tad said, defeated.

Adam turned in his seat, glancing up at Ronan, eyebrows raised. “Yes, Ronan’s best friend Gansey, who goes to _Harvard_, introduced us.” Adam was surprised that he hadn’t put it together sooner.

Ronan shook with laughter next to him and finished his beer.

“Oh, well that’s good. I’m glad you’re doing well, Adam.” He reached out to touch Adam’s hand. Adam wanted to pull away, but Tad almost looked _sad_.

“Thanks, Tad.”

“Can I get another? And,” Ronan said to the bartender. He turned to Adam “You want anything, _babe_?” Adam felt himself blush, embarrassingly. “Oh, Carruthers, you’re still here?” Ronan’s smirk was sharp. Tad pulled back his hand.

“I’ll just have what you’re having,” Adam said, biting his lip.

Ronan flashed him a quick, but genuine smile before turning back to the bartender. “Two Guinesses.”

Tad spoke up. Adam had almost forgot that he was standing there. “I guess I should, uh, go. I’m meeting some friends here. So. Yeah. I’ll see you guys around.”

“Bye, Tad.” Tad took his dismissal well enough, a little color rising to his cheeks as he backed away. The bartender dropped off their drinks, shaking Adam out of his stupor. He reached into his pocket for his wallet, Ronan’s arm slipping from his shoulder. “Here, let me pay you back for my beer,” Adam said, eyes downcast

“Don’t worry about it.” Ronan said, voice soft. “I already have a tab going.”

“Right.” Adam looked up, feeling unsettled for a moment. He tapped on the edge of the bar with his knuckles. “So, you’re friends with Gansey?” He asked at last.

Ronan let out a breathy laugh. “Yeah, we went to high school together.”

“Which is how you know Tad, I’m guessing.” Adam took a sip of his beer, steeling himself. He wasn’t sure why he was so embarrassed to admit that he knew Richard Campbell Gansey III. “Gansey and I lived in the same building Freshman year. He, uh, was like my first friend here.”

“Oh my god,” Ronan turned, a smile stretching across his face. “You’re _Parrish_?”

“Yeah. I guess I am.”

“Dude. _Dude_,” Ronan’s knee knocked into Adam’s. “Gansey is obsessed with you, man. He used to go on and on for hours about you. _Parrish did this_, and _Parrish did that_. _Parrish is _so_ handsome and funny and I’m in love with him_.”

Adam couldn’t help but laugh. “He did _not_ say that.”

“Okay, maybe not that last thing. But he is obsessed with you. He’s been trying to get me to meet you for three years.”

Adam nudged Ronan with his knee, smiling. “He talks about you a lot too, _Lynch_.” He chuckled to himself. “He really misses you when he’s away.”

Ronan blushed adorably. “Whatever.”

“It’s honestly surprising that we haven’t met until now.”

“Yeah, uh. That’s because I’ve sort of been avoiding you.”

Adam turned to him. “What?”

Ronan ran a large, pale hand over the stubble at the back of his head. When he looked up, he said, “I mean. Put yourself in my shoes. Pretend you’re a deeply insecure high school drop out with daddy issues, and your best friend moves to the fucking nerd farm that is an Ivy League university and meets the only other person on the _planet_ that is just as much of a nerd as he is.”

“So you were what?” Adam shifted in his seat. “Jealous of me?” Adam sounded incredulous to his own ears.

Ronan rolled his eyes. “I had just decided that we had joint custody of him.”

Adam laughed. “I get him during the school year, and you get him for school breaks and long weekends?”

“I was scared that if I met you, I would _get it_, you know? Gansey is one of those guys who has a lot of people in his orbit, but he only has a few _real _friends. It was just me and Noah for a long time. And then Henry, but the jury’s still out on him. And, god, even Blue is kind cool, or whatever. Gansey has good taste in people.” Ronan paused for a few beats, tapping his knuckled against the bar. When he spoke again, he wasn’t looking at Adam. “I was worried that if I met you, that I’d _like_ you.”

Adam’s breath caught. He hated the little flicker of hope igniting in him. “So what’s the verdict?”  
  
“Huh?” Ronan looked up.

“Now that we’ve met, what do you think of me?”

“Christ, Parrish.” Ronan shook his head, a smile playing at his lips. “All I know about you so far is that you have terrible taste in boys.”

“He was my first boyfriend!” Adam nudged Ronan’s ankle with his shoe. “The first guy who showed any interest in me, really. You can’t blame me; I was a veritable bi disaster.”

Ronan regarded him with a smile. “What about you? Do I live up to Gansey’s stories about me?”

“I mean,” Adam’s fingers were full of restless energy. He tore a napkin into pieces. “Most of the stories Gansey tells about you seem, how do I put this nicely? Like complete and utter bullshit?”

As Adam said this, Ronan was taking a sip of his drink, but he started to laugh, sputtering and coughing as beer rushed up his nose. Adam handed him a few napkins, watching as Ronan got his breathing back under control. He started to laugh again, a low, raspy thing.

“You good?” Adam asked, biting a lip to keep himself from smiling too broadly.

“Yeah.” Ronan cleared his throat, glancing up, blue eyes bright. “So what did Gansey tell you about me? Because I bet it was all true.” There was a teasing glint to his gaze, and Adam felt himself smile at the challenge.

“You sure about that?” Ronan nodded. “Alright. Is it true that you had a pet raven named Chainsaw?”

“I _have_ a pet raven named Chainsaw,” Ronan corrected.

“Okay, were you also a nationally ranked Irish river dancer?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“And you’re fluent in Latin?”

“I’m pretty sure you can’t be fluent in a dead language.”

“A devout Catholic?”

“Well, _devout_ is a strong word. I go to Mass every Sunday.”

“And you live on a farm?”

“I can show you pictures of my cows, if you’d like.”

Adam leaned back, surprised. “Wow. I really thought that he was making all that shit up.”

“Nah, I’m just that cool, Parrish.”

Adam hummed; Ronan looked down at his beer. “He didn’t mention that you dropped out of high school.”

“Ah, that’s probably because all that other stuff? Gansey can be proud of. He would have given anything for me to stay and graduate. Literally. Like he almost gave up our apartment to keep me at Aglionby. But I couldn’t do it anymore. That place was gonna kill me.” He said all this with his head tipped down. Adam’s eyes were glued to the black lines of his tattoo visible from this angle.

Adam sucked in a breath. “But you got out.”

Ronan looked up; his expression soft. “Yeah.” He nodded a few times. “I got out.”

Adam threw back the rest of his beer and Ronan did the same. “Do you want to, uh.” Adam cleared his throat, pushing his empty glass away. He hated the shakiness to his voice, but he glanced up at Ronan’s sharp, beautiful features as he spoke, steeling himself. “Get out of here?”

A flash of a smile crossed Ronan’s face. “Yeah.” Ronan looked just as nervous as Adam felt. “I’d like that.”

Adam watched Ronan’s fluid movements as he paid his tab and led his way to the front of the bar, slipping into a well-loved leather jacket. He was even more attractive drawn to his full height, smirking down at him. Adam could feel Tad’s eyes on the back of his neck, but he had no desire to turn around; Adam was quite pleased with the boy in front of him.

They walked out of the bar, standing side by side in the chilly November air on the sidewalk outside Tony’s. “It’s my birthday,” Ronan said at last.

Adam peered up at him, streetlights casting Ronan’s face into strange shadows. “And you’re spending it alone?”

Ronan gave him a small smile. “I’m not alone anymore.”

Adam had to look away, tucking his hands into his pockets. “Let me buy you ice cream or something.” When Adam finally looked at him, Ronan was smiling amusedly. “I don’t think I can get you a cake at this hour.”

“If you insist.”

Ronan let Adam lead the way. As they walked towards a nearby ice cream parlor, Adam brushed his fingers against the back of Ronan’s hand. Unfortunately, Ronan didn’t reach out and lace their fingers together, but he didn’t pull away either. And Adam couldn’t be too disappointed, he was too nervous to grab Ronan’s hand too.

As they entered the ice cream parlor, Adam immediately went up to the counter to check out all the flavors. Ronan hung back by the door. Adam looked over his shoulder and asked, “What are you gonna get?”

“Vanilla,” he responded with a little jut of his chin, defensive.

Adam felt himself smile, turning around fully. “C’mon, Lynch. Live a little.”

“I’m a _purist_,” he intoned.

“You’re _boring_,” Adam corrected. “Fine. Will you at least get, like, sprinkles on it or something? Just to humor me?”

Ronan shook his head exasperatedly, shoulders relaxing. “Fine, Parrish. I’ll get sprinkles.”

Adam smiled broadly and turned back to the counter to order, getting both of their ice creams with rainbow sprinkles; Adam’s personal favorites.

“Let’s eat outside,” Adam said as he walked back over to Ronan, ice creams in hand.

“It’s cold as shit out there, Parrish.” Ronan rolled his eyes but followed Adam outside anyways. With his back to Ronan, Adam felt himself smile.

They sat on a low retaining wall outside of the ice cream parlor, Adam settling close enough to feel the heat of Ronan’s body through his jeans where their legs were pressed together.

“Happy birthday, Ronan,” Adam said as he handed Ronan his ice cream, their fingers brushing. “I would sing, but I’m pretty sure I’m tone deaf,” he joked.

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Ronan laughed.

“I am deaf in my left ear.” Adam wasn’t sure what prompted him to say it, but there was something about Ronan that made Adam feel safe enough to tell the truth.

“Oh.” Ronan said, surprise evident in his voice. “Gansey never mentioned that in all his stories about you.”

A laugh bubbled out of Adam, he relaxed into Ronan’s body at his side. They were quiet as they ate their ice cream, Adam reveling in the heat coming off of Ronan’s body.

“Um, you have.” Ronan said, breaking the silence as Adam finished his ice cream.

“What?”

“Can I?” He held up a napkin. Adam looked at Ronan’s hand, and then back up to his face. Adam felt himself nod dumbly. Ronan wiped at the corner of Adam’s mouth; fingers warm where they brushed against Adam’s cheek

“Ronan,” Adam and Ronan pulled back.

“Adam?”

Adam had nothing to say. He leaned forward to press his lips against Ronan’s, heat rushing through him. Ronan’s hands came up to cup Adam’s face and Adam felt himself open up under him. Adam’s fingers sought out the black lines of Ronan’s tattoos peeking out on the nape of his neck, the stubble of hair there brushing against his fingertips. 

Ronan tasted like vanilla ice cream and rainbow sprinkles.

Ronan pulled away, breathless and smiling dazedly. Adam tipped his forehead against his and said, “that was nice,” equally breathless.

Ronan’s warm breath brushed against Adam’s face as he laughed. “Yeah. It was.”

“You’re a better kisser than Tad.”

Ronan pulled back a little. “Don’t talk about Tad Carruthers when I’m kissing you.”

“Point of order,” Adam’s could feel a smile stretching across his face, Ronan’s nose scrunching up adorably. “_I _kissed _you_.”

Ronan scoffed and closed the distance between them, warm fingers cupping Adam’s jaw as he kissed him. When Ronan leaned back again, he said, “don’t talk about Tad Carruthers when I’m kissing you.”

“Alright.” Adam pressed another kiss against Ronan’s warm lips. He pulled back reluctantly and stood. Ronan may have been a walking furnace, but Adam wanted to enjoy kissing him without feeling like his fingers were going to fall off. “Walk me home?” he asked, holding one hand out for Ronan to take.

Ronan took it.

“Of course, Parrish.” he laced their fingers together, warmth radiating up Adam’s arm. “Lead the way.”

When they got back to Adam’s dorm, they stopped outside the brick building. Ronan was looking up at the façade, and Adam desperately wanted to kiss the long, pale column of his throat. Maybe even ruin the perfect skin with a few well-placed bruises.

“Here’s the deal, Lynch,” Adam said at last, tugging on Ronan's hand to get his attention. Ronan glanced down at him, smirking. “I’m going to invite you upstairs, but I don’t want you to think that I’m one of those guys that invites someone they just met up to their room to hook up with them, even though that’s exactly what I’m doing right now.” Ronan laughed, his head tipping down towards Adam’s trying to kiss him. “I’m not done yet.”

Ronan huffed out a breath. “Sorry, go on.”

“I’m to take you up to my room, and I’m going to do terrible, terrible things to you. I might even let you do terrible, terrible things to me. But when you need to leave, you’re going to give me your number and you’re text me some time in the next 24 hours. Got it?”

Ronan pulled back, face serious. “I agree to your terms, but I would like to propose an amendment.”

“Let’s hear it.”

“We do all that stuff,” Ronan waved his free hand around, a blush rising to his pale cheeks. “But you also let me take you out to dinner tomorrow.”

Adam paused, pretending to consider Ronan’s terms. He couldn’t feign consideration for long, a smile stretching across his face. “You’ve got a deal.”

Ronan laughed, sliding his mouth over Adam’s in a searing kiss. When he pulled away, there was a teasing glint in his expression. “So, Parrish,” he squeezed Adam’s hand. “You gonna invite me upstairs or not?”

“Would you like to come upstairs?”

Ronan smiled; expression soft. “I thought you’d never ask.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a problem, and it's called writing the same shit from different POVs. But a lot of you loved the other one, so I hope this version is just as welcome. 
> 
> Comments/Kudos are always greatly appreciated ♥︎
> 
> You can find me [here.](https://andtimestoodstill.tumblr.com)


End file.
